Somewhere Only We Know
by StarGazing03
Summary: After all this time, he finally knew what to tell the New Directions.


A question had been echoing in my mind since I joined the New Directions- should I tell them of my past or try to get a completely fresh start just like dad is? Of course, I didn't tell anyone where I'm from, just that I came from a boys boarding school (which I did) and that I was from the South. I left everything I could out of why I was there, just like mom would.

The question sort of faded as the drama with Kurt began, after all- why would anyone care that I was from Dalton, and couldn't go back because of family drama? Why would it matter that I have to play daddy for my siblings while my real father works tirelessly and tries to avoid seeing his two (now three) blonde haired children who look exactly like his wife? Especially since Kurt was being harassed by Karofsky and everything. But now, Kurt was back from the safe haven that was Dalton and I was stuck in the same mental dilemma as before.

The Warblers were an odd group, I noted fondly, while watching Blaine and the Warblers sing to Kurt. They were flawless, and if anyone bothered to look, they really had the same heart as New Directions. Although, there was definitely less dating at Dalton among members. Of course, the Warblers were also obsessed with tradition, one of the things that make New Directions feel so refreshing after being in a show choir with rigid traditions and beliefs. But, I have memories of a different set of Warblers, not the polished birds who were always flawless, but the boys underneath. I miss the crazy breakout jams and Wes threatening the tenors with that stupid gavel not to go flat. Yet, I love how no one holds back in here- if Rachel and Finn are fighting again, they bring those feelings there and work them out. The Warblers didn't quite have _that_ kind of family.

I can hardly believe the Warblers- save Blaine, and even that was a big "maybe"- would ever come to McKinley. Actually, the idea that the Warblers would even perform out of "traditional areas" (a phrase which Wes coined after the first time he used it) was odd. Although, I did hear from Trent that Blaine had managed to get everyone (even Wes, I can hardly believe it!) to agree to go to the Gap to serenade yet another boy who is stuck in the closet with no hope of coming out anytime soon. The thought of even Blaine managing twice to get the Warblers out of Dalton to perform in such a short amount of time is what I would consider amazing. Although, judging by the look on the members of the council's faces, this was by popular opinion, unlike the last time.

Looking around at the Warblers are sad, I see Finn and Mercedes smiling with obvious delight at having Kurt back. While people will probably give Blaine credit for this episode, I can see the small smile on Wes's face that tells me, and anyone else who knows him well enough, that Wes really put this together. I'm sure Blaine came up with the idea, but knowing him, he's a brainstormer and definitely not a planner. Wes probably took this, like all of the Warblers' crazy ideas and made them work. Sometimes, it's hard to think of the fact that Wes really was a person with his own problems on him. While he always gave the appearance of being very uptight (even before the he was voted to replace John Jacobson when he graduated) you could just tell Wes loved helping out behind the scenes. I honestly have no doubt that if Dalton ever managed to put on a musical, Wes would be a student producer or something like that. Of all the people I miss had Dalton, he's close to the top, just behind David.

Watching Blaine pour his heart and soul into a performance is both boring and amazing. I'd known Blaine for nearly three years now and after watching him sing so many songs to boys (or about boys, for that matter), it was old. But it was so amazing and...tender, to see Blaine singing such a sweet song to someone you could tell he really loved.

The one true thing I miss about the Warblers is the fact that they had a flow and a plan. If one of us was having problems, we tried to keep a sense of normality instead of making up a lesson based on what happened. Like when Jeff finally told us about the problems in his life, we rallied around him but tried to let him live a normal life. I can just hear Ms. Pillsbury arguing about it, but judging on how he is acting right now, I'd say he is fine. Anyway, given Ms. Pillsbury's problems, maybe the Warbler way is better.

As I watched the Warblers line up behind Blaine who was still singing his heart out, I had to think about how my own goodbye from Dalton had gone. After my mother left, my dad didn't have enough money to send me to Dalton. So, on the second to last Warbler meeting, I had stood in front of Wes, Ryan (the only senior on the council) and David and announced that next year I would not be back in the Warblers or at Dalton. As per tradition, any Warbler who left before graduation was sent off with a song. Judging on the way I heard this one boy Matt left, that's not true of New Directions.

Now that the Warblers are almost right in front of me, I can see some of the Warblers looking my way. I hate to say it, but I duck my head to hide my face. Even as I do it, I can hear a mysterious voice that sounds suspiciously like Thad whispering; _Hacve courage, just do it._

Watching David send Kurt the secret Canary Salute (flapping the pinky and the ring finger) while saying goodbye, I felt my fingers twitch in the same way. We used to joke that once you learned the salute, you never could see someone do it and not respond. Clearly, the joking was true, because while I had managed to hide or stop most of the quirks that the Warblers had taught me or I'd picked up. I couldn't stop myself from making my hands go like that (of course, hopefully no one noticed). David, of course saw, and it took him a few seconds to realize who I was as I expected, as he had no way to know I had dyed my hair blonde. But then I realized that it was fruitless to pretend that I didn't know these guys as anything more than our completion. Once he did and I looked him straight in the eye, his fingers fluttered up to his head and mimed tipping his hat. I did the same, and the Warblers nearby rolled their eyes at the greeting that was an inside joke between the two of us.

After they had finished, I ignored the looks I knew the members of New Directions would send me and stood around some of my old friends while Blaine and Kurt said goodbye. They hadn't changed much since I had been in the same uniform. David, of course, once Wes and Thad stopped talking to him, had to say, "Hey Partner! I like your surfer locks, too bad you have zero balance for that kind of thing."

"You haven't changed a bit either, Partner. Your girlfriend ever wise up about how much of an idiot you are?" I said with a smile. Even though this was originally an insult, he knew it as a joke.

"Unfortunately not, Trout Mouth." I heard Nick mumble; clearly he's still a girlfriendless wimp.

Soon, Wes strolls over with the intent of rounding the guys up to take them back to Dalton, when he stops me. With a genuine smile I rarely saw, he asked, "So how are doing? Still a girlfriendless dork?" Kurt and some of the younger Warblers looked stunned at this exchange, but Wes the person was clearly coming through. Although, as he looked down at his watch, I saw his armor come back again. He turned to the Warblers and a stunned Kurt and announced, "We'll miss your voice Kurt, but we really have to go." And with his Warbler smile and a wave Wes and the Warblers walk away.

After the Warblers leave, I turn around to see all of the glee club staring at me with a confused look on their faces. I sighed- it was clear that I knew what my choice would have to be. I closed my eyes for a second to gather my thoughts before beginning a long explanation.

I got lucky, though, since Finn called out, "What the hell?"

And so, I launched into my story with my new family.


End file.
